1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector provided with a complete locking confirming device, for connecting conductors of a wire harness to those of another wire harness or to those of an electric equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connecting conductors by an electric connector, the male and female connector housings of the electric connector are coupled, and the male and female connector housings are locked by a locking mechanism to prevent the separation of the male and female connector housings so that the electrical connection of the conductors can be secured. When the male and female connector housings of an electric connector are coupled automatically on an automated production line, such as an automobile production line, by means of an industrial robot or the like, it is necessary to inspect the electric connector to see if the male and female connector housings are coupled completely.
Japanese Pat. Laid-open No. 63-225480 discloses means for detecting the condition of the coupled male and female connector housings of an electric connector as shown in FIG. 15. This means matchmarks the male connector housing a and the female connector housing b of an electric connector respectively with marks c.sub.1 and c.sub.2, which constitute a matchmark c when the male connector housing a and the female connector housing b are coupled completely, reads the matchmark c with an optical mark reader d to see if the male connector housing a and the female connector housing b are coupled completely. If either the male connector housing a or the female connector housing b is attached directly to an electrical equipment, such as an instrument panel, an automotive radio set or a junction box, it is difficult to provide a counter matchmark on the connector housing directly attached to the electrical equipment.
FIGS. 16 and 17 shows another conventional device for confirming the complete locking of an electric connector. This electric connector comprises a female connector housing 1, accommodating terminals, not shown, a male connector housing 2 accommodating terminals, not shown, a locking finger 3 having a locking hook 4, a latch gate 5, and a locking member 6 to be inserted in the space between the upper wall of the male housing 2 and the locking finger 3 for locking.
When the female connector housing 1 and the male connector housing 2 are not coupled completely, the locking hook 4 is depressed by the latch gate 5, so that the locking member 6 cannot be inserted in the space between the upper wall of the male housing 2 and the locking finger 3. However, if the locking member 6 is passed under the latch gate 5 before the male connector housing 2 is coupled with the female connector housing 1, the hooks 7 of the locking member 6 engage the latch gate 5. In such a case it is very difficult to remove the locking member 6 from the male connector housing 2.